The present invention relates to a semiconductor assembly of the type composed of a disc-shaped semiconductor device disposed in an annular housing, the device including a semiconductor wafer designed to be used as a rectifier diode or as a thyristor and clamped, via its two major surfaces, between two contacting discs serving as electrode contacts, the internal diameter of the housing being equal to or less than that of the contacting discs.
German Offenlegungsschrift (Laid-Open Application) No. 23 32 896 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,787, disclose a disc-shaped semiconductor assembly having the above-mentioned features which, in principle, is constructed as a component which can be manufactured at low cost. By using an electrically insulated centering sleeve, or ring, to mount the arrangement formed by the two contacting discs with the semiconductor wafer therebetween and by using supporting rings which radially extend from the outer faces of the contacting discs and support the centered arrangement elastically against the housing, the semiconductor wafer in this semiconductor cell can be set into, and be removed from the pressure contacting device. In order to enclose the semiconductor wafer hermetically, however, the composite semiconductor cell is encased in a hardenable potting mass.